


there's something about me that no one knows yet

by astrangetypeofchemistry



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: (publically), Coming Out, Confessions, Crack, F/F, Identity Reveal, Lesbian!Marinette, Making Out, Mentions of Sex, Mentions of sex dreams, Sapphic, mentions of boobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-18 04:08:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28860849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astrangetypeofchemistry/pseuds/astrangetypeofchemistry
Summary: because i have a secretMarinette has a secret. It’s time she told people.
Relationships: Alya Césaire/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 4
Kudos: 59
Collections: Miraculous SFW Queer Fics





	there's something about me that no one knows yet

**Author's Note:**

> enjoy bbies
> 
> literally wrote this in like 40 minutes, you're welcome

Her alarm blares, annoying and awful as ever. Marinette reluctantly peels her eyes open, staring at the way too bright sky visible from her skylight. Her arm reaches over to slam the alarm shut, and in the process, she spies Tikki from the corner of her eyes.

The sight of her kwami jolts her awake, reminding her that today, she would be revealing her big secret to her classmates. Her heart begins hammering in her chest, her palms become sweaty, and sleep becomes the absolute last thought in her mind.

She hates this, knowing that she would be revealing her biggest secret to all her friends. But she knows that there’s no backing out, that she has to tell them. She has to do it for her own peace of mind.

Her morning routine feels painstakingly slow, like time has slowed down so she has time to freak out. Her anxiety is sky-high, worrying at the reactions of everyone. But it’s time, she knows it. It’s time she stopped living in her own shadow.

Marinette eats a breakfast of exactly 1 apple and 1 piece of bread, chewing so fast that it ends up getting stuck in her throat. She fills up a giant glass with milk and downs it all way too fast to dislodge the food in her throat, only to end up hiccuping. It’s awful, and she feels like she’s about to die. Her mom eyes her with worry, wondering if it’s worth it to say anything.

She must end up deciding it isn’t, because she lets her daughter continue to hiccup until she holds her breath. She just continues to watch her jump around, and relief washes over her when Marinette finally gathers all her things and heads out for school.

On the walk, her feet feel incredibly heavy. There’s dread sitting in her stomach, in the form of incredibly acidic bread, fruit, and milk, but she knows that if she doesn’t follow through on confessing, Tikki will kick her ass into the daylight. They’d spent months going back and forth about Marinette revealing her secret, and had decided that today had to be the day.

And there was no way in hell her kwami would let her back out now.

When she finally gets to her classroom, everyone except her teacher is there. She takes a deep breath, listens to the blood rushing in her ears, and knows that she’s turning red. When she gets to her seat, she barely hears Alya greet her. Tikki bites her waist, and she knows now is the time.

“Everyone,” Marinette calls, standing rigidly at her desk, waiting for her classmates to turn towards her. She can’t even bring herself to face them, focusing her eyes heavily on the board. “I have something I need to confess.”

There’s silence. You could hear a pin drop. Marinette’s sure that everyone can hear her stomach rumble out of nervousness. 

“... We know you’re Ladybug,” Alix says at last, and everyone begins nodding and agreeing.

“You literally transformed right in front of me last week,” someone says.

“You screamed ‘My name is Marinette Dupain-Cheng and I will not be defeated’ at the akuma like yesterday...”

“You’re literally wearing the Ladybug earrings...”

“I’ve never seen you during an akuma attack...”

“You autographed something with the Ladybug signature right in front of me like the day after you became Ladybug.”

“SHUT UP!” she screams, heavily breathing as she whips around to face her classmates. “I don’t give a fuck about being Ladybug, even though I am. That’s not the secret I have to tell.”

They all stare at her silently, faces knit with worry now that they’ve realized they’re not all-knowing. As if assuming that Marinette is about to chicken out, Tikki bites her again and it  _ fucking hurts _ . What a bitch her kwami is.

“I’m gay,” she says at last, and everyone immediately looks annoyed. “Okay? I’m fucking gay. I’ve been dreaming about Alya’s boobs for like a month. Last week I saw Juleka and Rose kissing and now I keep thinking about kissing every girl I know. I’m wuh-luh-wuh, sapphic.  _ Gay _ .”

She’s breathing heavily once she finishes her confession, closely reading faces so she can see who the hell is homophobic and drag their asses. She might have to transform but it’ll be worth it to drag any bigoted piece of shit around with her yoyo.

After a moment of Marinette watching everyone’s faces, Rose asks, “Are you and Alya not literally dating? You went on a double date with us like literally last night.”

“That was a platonic event,” Marinette says, swiping with her arm like she was getting rid of the question.

“You guys… made out for like thirty minutes in the restaurant. It was deeply uncomfortable,” Juleka says.

“Platonically kissing each other.”

“Did you guys not literally have sex after Luka asked you out because you said, ‘Ew, a man?’” 

“Platonic sex,” Marinette says, again waving the question away. 

Adrien turns around to look at her. “Wait, you’re Ladybug?”

Marinette screams, immediately reverting her eyes. “A man is speaking to me!” she yells, sounding absolutely scared, before promptly turning to Alya. She crashes their lips together, putting her arms around Alya and squeezing them as close together as she possibly can. 

She can hear a conversation going around her, where everyone is most likely piling on Adrien for not knowing she was Paris’s superheroine. She makes a mental note to drag his ass for not thanking her for saving Paris on a regular basis. What a rude ass bitch. But at the time, she’s focused on sucking on Alya’s lower lip, enjoying the closeness between them and the way Alya is only squeezing them tighter and tighter together.

When Madame Bustier finally walks into the room and gives them detention for their way too public display of affection, Marinette doesn’t even mind.

After all, they can just take that time to finish what they started.

**Author's Note:**

> like + subscribe. (jk lmao)


End file.
